


after all this time

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, I love this pair so much now and it's Ju's fault, Kinktober 2018, M/M, yee I'm back with the rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Considering how stereotypical they were, what with the childhood friends thing, one would think they'd go in the right order when it came to finally confessing their feelings. However, Terushima wasn’t complaining, pressed close to the person he loved.





	after all this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/gifts).



> Hello again! I didn't mean for it to be a big posting week, but these things happen lol
> 
> I know this fic isn't super kinky but whatever it's in the kinktober filth spirit and it was super fun to write, it was really refreshing to work on a rarepair, especially one I've grown to love so much ; ; 
> 
> This fic is for actual goddess [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/works), who apart from being an amazing writer is such a wonderful friend and supporter <3 I'd be nowhere without her, and it's 100% her fault that I wrote purge fic and ended up discovering this pairing, but I don't regret it at all <3 PLEASE GO READ JU'S FICS BC THEY KEEP ME ALIVE
> 
> And thanks [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

_Fuck this party._

It wasn't a sentiment Terushima often felt, especially when  _he_ was the one who planned this party in the first place.

That's what he got for copying  _one_  answer from his lab partner last week, he just knew it.

Still, this night was cruel and unusual punishment. It was supposed to be perfect; plenty of booze, the best sound system, all his friends...

His  _best_  friend, in particular, looking hot as fuck in those jeans...

_No. Nope._

Terushima would not fall into this trap, not even as chocolate brown eyes gazed at him, predatory and mocking from across the floor. This was not how thing were supposed to go.

How had he gotten here?

Terushima planned to be busy  _enjoying_  the party until the early hours of the morning, maybe he'd even find time to play matchmaker for his denser friends who'd been stupidly pining for months.

(He had quite a lot of those cases. Losers.)

For someone who'd never been in a relationship, he was shockingly good at giving love advice. A curse, apparently.

Not like it mattered, his sights were pretty set. So, might as well bring others together.

"N-no way! Not happening!"

If he didn't kill them all first ( _god, this smile is starting to hurt_ ). But he wouldn't, he loved them. How  _much_  he loved them depended entirely on how dumb they were being.

Terushima sighed internally, even as his grin shined brighter, the alcohol sloshing in his cup.  _Never let people see you give up_ , that's what his dad always used to tell him. And he took the advice to heart, vague Rick Astley references aside. Terushima knew he carried an air of positivity people could  _fight_  him over,  _goddammit_.

And oh, they'd try to. No respect.

Seriously. They called him hopeless. At least when Terushima acted oblivious it was on purpose.

Somewhere through the process of trying to get Oikawa to finally suck face with Ushijima Wakatoshi (yes Terushima wanted his uni's season tickets), he ended up in a decent sized circle on the suspiciously stained carpet, a bottle in the center.

He was fairly sure the Miyas had led him there, eager to get out of it, and Terushima for whatever reason had let them. Like a dumb horse to water, if that water was a mirage.

Did that make sense?

Probably not. He wanted more wine.

_Then_ , his hell had begun, as Futakuchi plopped his fine self right across from him.

Immediate,  _agonizing_  tunnel vision.

This was war.

It was also how he ended up listening to Shirabu fiercely argue against kissing Semi as if he didn't totally dream about it in his sleep every night.  _Even the universe wants them together, wow._

"Satan works in mysterious ways," Futakuchi said, echoing Terushima's thoughts in an even more accurate way, like he always did. Shirabu scowled, but Futakuchi didn't shrink back in the slightest.

Terushima hid his snicker behind his hand. Fuck. True.

His eyes flashed up for a split second, meeting his best friends, and the world closed in on Futakuchi, like it always seemed to lately. Emotions and hormones aside, it was a crime he hadn't gotten to properly hang out with him yet....

But. Hormones and emotions considered, Futakuchi really  _did_  look good.

Black skinny jeans accompanied his old beat up running shoes, and Terushima was one hundred percent sure that was his old hoodie. It didn't surprise him; they'd known each other for years. Too many hang outs and sleepovers to count, it made sense that along the way they'd end up swapping clothes.

Now though, at this age, at this  _time_ , it felt different, charged. Terushima craved, and with those strong legs proudly displayed in his field of vision, it was hard to resist. Somewhere along the way, Terushima hadn't noticed his feelings turning from platonic to  _I would kiss you for eternity_ , but he wasn't surprised. Most things with Futakuchi felt right.

Terushima swallowed as Futakuchi smiled back, leg bouncing impatiently as he waited for his turn.

It felt like such a middle school stunt, to hope those lips would press against his.

And maybe that was why Terushima hated this game so much right then. If he had to see Futakuchi kiss someone else...

Ugh. No. Party killer.

Despite that, he felt his hand clutch his cup tighter, threatening to crumple it completely, and he echoed the grade school chant inside his head.  _Pleasepleaseplease._

As pathetic as it might've been, at least he had a distraction...

"Can we just get this over with?" Semi muttered, the tops of his cheeks brighter than Terushima's solo cup, and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

That was Tsukishima's job, but naturally he was absent right when Terushima needed him. Where was he? Who knew.  _Probably_  not suffering spin the bottle at home with Kuroo. No, they wouldn't need that would they? They could just jump right into the sex without all this fucked up foreplay.

Living the dream. What winners.

The peck Semi placed against Shirabu's lips before fleeing to the other side of the room was applause worthy, truly.

Oh god, maybe he was turning into Tsukishima. Whatever, he was still smiling, it was fine.

Until about two seconds later.

"Kenji-kun, it's your turn," one of the girls in the group giggled, and the light blush on her face made Terushima squirm.

Jealousy was not fun, not fun at all, and he hated it.

He...wasn't so good yet at handling those kinds of emotions. Negative ones, but healthy ones. He was getting better, slowly, surely.

Still, his palms sweat as Futakuchi's long fingers gripped the bottle, brown eyes flicking up momentarily to meet Terushima's.

Then, he spun.

He could see the moment Futakuchi held his breath, the air of fake coolness he'd built up around himself disappearing. Gone was his friend's signature wolfish grin and twinkle of mischief in his eyes, replaced by clenched fists and a determined frowned.

Oh.

So Terushima was in love. That was cool. What better place to realize something like that, than at an awesome party?

It settled in him as the bottle slowed to a stop, right in front of him. Futakuchi, who'd helped Terushima through school embarrassment fiascos, who’d helped him sneak out of the house, who’d watched him snort milk out of his nose that one time in middle school (gross, by the way).

It made sense.

The small group erupted into a chorus of "oos" when the bottle stopped, but Terushima didn't hear them, didn't even care about the girl's pout as she realized she wouldn't get to kiss the most gorgeous boy in the room.

For once, Terushima wished he didn't talk trash about all his friends' love lives, their obliviousness and pining. He was not better. Yet, he couldn't focus on that either, he'd realize it later.

Right then, it was all about Futakuchi as he slowly crawled the few feet separating them, teeth dug into his bottom lip.  _Heh_. He never did let go of that habit.

A shiver ran down Terushima's spine at the view of his best friend, the one he wanted most, crawling towards him like something out of a wet dream, pupils blown wide before they'd so much as touched.

Terushima imagined he wasn't much better, but when Futakuchi's lips met his, they didn't fall into each other like the movies, or smash together, like some desperate porno.

Nothing fantastic really did happen, on the outside.

Terushima's eyes fluttered closed, because nothing about Futakuchi ever made him truly nervous. If they were terrible at kissing, so be it. They'd learn.  _Quickly_.

Terushima talked a big game only in his head though.

When Futakuchi's lips pressed against his, impossibly innocent given both of their fake reputations, it was more like a ghost of a kiss, stuck between the realm of reality and fantasy. Shy, but certain, a peck that packed a punch.

Futakuchi smelled the same as he always did, like sandalwood,  _refreshing_ , but bold. Terushima breathed in, deep, savoring the feeling of soft lips, wishing he had the guts to tug on them with his teeth. Guess it wasn't the time, no matter how badly his mind wanted to take it further.

Terushima's entire body relaxed instead, and a second later, when it was over, he had to stop himself from chasing the sensation again.

The mix of claps and boos he heard (because really, what kind of kiss was that?), faded away as Futakuchi slowly moved back to his spot, eyes wide, cheeks warm, like he'd realized the exact same thing Terushima had.

The game continued, but they were both ready to call it quits.

\--

Shockingly, and by that he meant not shockingly at all, Semi's turn caused the end of the game. Jeez. If Shirabu was so deadset on being this possessive, the least he could do was make a move.

Although, in this instance, Terushima wanted to hug and twirl him like he'd just saved his life. There hadn't been any words or formal exchange between he and Futakuchi as the group disbanded; they stayed on the floor a second too long, and then wordlessly, Terushima followed him into the nearest room, shutting out the noise of the party.

Then and only then did he understand how real this was. Futakuchi turned on him as soon as the door shut, and Terushima leaned against it, cup ditched along the way.

He didn't know what to do with his hands for once, especially when his first impulse was to pull his best friend close.

Yeah, up close he could confirm it. That was definitely his hoodie.

"Wow," he sighed aloud, because what was the point in holding that back? He'd always told Futakuchi the truth, so best to get it out of the way. For whatever reason, his nerves weren't all over the place. No sweat, no fidgeting, he felt as cozy as he usually did in the brunet's presence. Even in the humid house filled with tons of people, alcohol lightly buzzing through his veins.

Not enough to blame his actions on in the morning though, no more excuses.

The brunet's eyes widened as he looked behind him and then around the room, like Terushima couldn't possibly be staring at him. _Pft, what else am I gonna stare at._

For someone who acted so smooth and carefree, he could be so clueless.

Terushima too, but...that meant they were perfect for each other right?

Bleh. Tsukishima would have a field day with that.

"I'm looking at you loser," Terushima said with a small smirk, watching with joy as Futakuchi's face gave him the desired reaction. He liked to rile people up on the court, but he was a pretty easy target himself.

"Watch who you're calling loser,  _loser."_ Yeah neither of them had quite graduated above middle school level insults in their time together. Futakuchi could roast anyone else like it was his job, but when it came to Terushima...

Nothing.

Then the brunet's face dissolved into genuine worry as he put a palm on his face. Nervous. Cute.

Terushima swallowed.

"Is there something on my face?" Futakuchi asked, and Terushima wondered if it was purely because Terushima was there. Would he care about his looks otherwise?

The jealousy burned and died out in a second. No, Terushima didn't think he would.

Still, what a dumbass; Terushima had seen him look so much worse, and loved him anyways.

_Love. Right. I just figured that out._

"No."

Yeesh, anymore simple answers and Futakuchi would deck him. He'd take it happily at this point. Terushima's new revelation was settling in, he could hardly hold his grin back, the beating of his heart rising to a concerning speed.

Futakuchi's eyes twitched, and he huffed. "Then why are you staring?"

"I don't know," Terushima said, totally knowing. And again, screw it. He didn't hide from his best friend. "I like your face, I stare at it a lot." Then, with a pout, "damn, relax."

"Don't tell me to relax!  _You_ \--wait...what?" Futakuchi's annoyance dissolved into something soft, the childlike wonder Terushima was familiar with, and the urge in his gut to kiss him only grew. "What did you say?"

_God this is embarrassing, you should know this._

In fact, judging from the high blush forming on his face, Futakuchi did know. They've known for a long time, it was the whole reason they were in this room, hungry for more.

But they always had to challenge each other, natural born leaders, but giving each other the chance to step up first.

_Guess that's me this time._

"I said I like your face," Terushima mumbled, staring at his shoes. There went his bravado, ugh. This was so lame, he hated it. "Love it even, love..."

Then his blush came, spreading to the tips of his ears and down his neck, destroying any last semblances of a smooth delivery. "I love you."

_I love you._

Oh, it was easy. He knew it was true, he hadn't expected it to be  _easy_.

Shit. Holy fucking shit.

Terushima's eyes flashed up at the same time Futakuchi barreled forward, slamming into him and making the door shake against their combined weight. So eager to hide his face...

Terushima's heart completely melted.

"You--you're the worst you know?" Futakuchi said, trying to hide his stutter. Terushima could feel the heat of his face against his neck, and tried not to let a shutter rack his frame. He'd held his friend close so many times before, but now he really savored it, never wanted it to end.

"Yes," he answered, too in a daze to care.

"I was going to say it, and way better too."

"Uh huh." He wasn't trying to be a smart ass, he was genuinely still too in shock, but he didn't know if Futakuchi knew that.

Futakuchi sighed, like he was so unbelievably inconvenienced, but his grip on Terushima only tightened. "Whatever, now you can brag all you want."

"Mmhm."

"A-and just so you know, I love you too and I totally knew first because--"

"Kenji?" Terushima breathed out, like he'd run a mile right before, his lungs struggling from finally hearing those words from his best friend's lips.  _'I love you._ '

Futakuchi didn't move. "Uh, yeah?"

“Kiss me like you mean it this time, alright?" Terushima said, trying to be as bold as possible. He had a reputation, but he was pretty sure it came out tiny, shyer than he'd ever sounded.

Futakuchi didn't care.

The brunet pulled back in an instant, only giving Terushima a glance of his stunning eyes before he was claiming Terushima's lips, rough and needy, just the way he'd expect it.

Terushima responded before he could even register what was happening, his body had been craving this for so longer, longer than he knew. He backed Futakuchi up until his knees hit the small bed, and the brunet took it from there, always following Terushima's lead perfectly.

They fell into each other, and Terushima sucked on his bottom lip, nipping playfully without making any real demands. He'd let Futakuchi ask for that.

The press of their lips was intoxicating enough, soft, but way better than during the game. Terushima could move this time, could take and take.

He knew what to do with his hands now.

He pulled Futakuchi closer, fingers tightened in his hair, sliding down his neck and chest, unsure of where to settle. Terushima wanted  _everything_.

Futakuchi eventually rose to his challenge, tongue flicking out against the seam of Terushima's lips, light, enticing.

_Tease_.

Terushima opened his mouth regardless; he could tease later, right then he was impatient, and his tongue met Futakuchi's eagerly. The heat, the wetness...Terushima could feel the hot fan of Futakuchi's labored breathing on his face, and they both refused to pull apart completely, noses bumping every time they took a breath before joining together again.

Futakuchi tasted like cheap alcohol, and Terushima lapped it up, sucking the brunet's tongue with an obscene slurp.

Futakuchi moaned into his mouth, and yeah, Terushima wanted a  _lot_  more of that.

The brunet packed his own punch, hands set on messing up Terushima's hair. When they left the room, there'd be no mistaking what they'd done.

_Awesome_.

Terushima's hand cupped Futakuchi's chin, tilting his head back so he could kiss deeper, not minding the drool there, the sounds.

He didn't think making out could be this messy. He obviously hadn't been doing it right.

"Fuck," Futakuchi said, and it made Terushima's mind swim.  _Yeah, we should._

But this bed was small, and there was no telling who could come looking for them...

Then Futakuchi rolled against him, hips searching, and most of Terushima's arguments flew out the window. Okay yeah, they had to do something about this here.

"Wait, wait," Terushima breathed, wiping some of the drool from his chin as he broke away. The loud 'pop' made him nearly come on the spot. He felt like he was fourteen again, so out of control of his own body, but this time he wasn't weak to every piece of porn or risque photo. This was all Futakuchi's doing. "I want more."

His hips rolled against the brunet's for emphasis, dragging a shaky exhale out of them both. He could probably come just like this, but...

Something nagged at the back of his head, something he desperately wanted to try.

Futakuchi's eyes twinkled with pure mischief even as his voice shook, his tongue swiping over his top lip. Terushima had never seen anything sexier. "Well no complaints here. How do you--"

"I wanna do it," Terushima said, too fast, too blunt, but he kept his eyes fixed on Futakuchi, unwavering. He was serious about this, as serious as one could be about...well...

"Do--do what?" Futakuchi asked, and the blush only spurred Terushima on further. Seeing his friend so flustered for him, when usually he was all smug smiles and taunts...it made him want to devour him on sight.

Terushima untangled himself from Futakuchi, scooting the brunet's hips to the edge of the bed, and falling to his knees. Explanation enough.

"Oh, o-oh okay, yeah," Futakuchi babbled, chest heaving, but Terushima's became preoccupied with looking at the bulge growing in his best friends pants. "Are you--"

"Oh, I'm sure," Terushima said, heady and a little choked, but he guessed he'd sound even more so in a few minutes. He couldn't wait.

Now, he had no real experience with blowjobs, unless porn counted (it didn't). But the thought of making Futakuchi squirm, having his cum shoot down his throat...

It was so weirdly enticing, something Terushima never pondered before, but now he felt like he had to try it or he'd go mad.

He popped the button on Futakuchi's jeans, shimmied them down along with his underwear, and felt his mouth water.

Yeah, he definitely wanted this.

Futakuchi was heavy in his hand, longer than he would've expected, but the fact excited him more than anything. Precum beaded at the tip, dribbling onto Terushima's thumb when he pressed against it, and Futakuchi's leg twitched in response.

Squirmy...

Terushima smirked, pumping him slow, letting precum coat his hand and slick up Futakuchi's dick, the sounds filling the room. He loved those noises, loved the way Futakuchi's thighs parted more when he heard them.

Futakuchi's legs trembled, more evidence for Terushima's hypothesis. Futakuchi moved a lot, each surge of pleasure activating a reflex, like a hit to the knee, making his mouth part and his back arch.

"G-get on with it," Futakuchi growled, like he realized how much Terushima was enjoying this, and wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Yeah, nothing had changed, and it made Terushima's smirk dissolve into a fond grin.

Only for a second though.

"Whatever you say," Terushima said, chuckling to himself, and then he licked his lips, finally sliding them over the head of Futakuchi's cock.

The reaction came right away; Futakuchi jerked, mouth open in a choked gasp, a moan not given the chance to develop as the electricity spiked through him. Terushima's own cock throbbed in his pants, and he messily fiddled with his zipper, bringing it out to give it a few relieving strokes.

Then, it was back to the task at hand. He moved down Futakuchi's cock slowly, getting used to the girth, the feeling, foreign but not unwelcome. He swallowed around it, only making it about halfway. He'd have to get better at that, but with how Futakuchi was trying to cant his hips forward, he didn't feel inadequate.

The response gratified him in ways he couldn't comprehend, and Terushima's tongue licked at the bitter moisture leaking at the tip as he pulled back. He inhaled the musky scent as he went down a second time; it was easier, and the rhythm began to establish itself, wet and messy.

Curious, he sucked his cheeks in, uncaring of the mix of spit and precum leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

" _Fuck_ , Yuuji..." Futakuchi threw his head back, his hand gripping Terushima's mess of hair, and goddamn. Terushima moaned around the cock in his mouth, picking up the pace.

The sounds were obscene, the mixture of his choking and groans as he tried his best to perform, to make Futakuchi see stars. Hearing his name was just the last straw, and he sucked Futakuchi off in earnest, experimenting along the way with different pressures, techniques...

He drank up every reaction he got, from hair tugs to jerks, keeping his hands planted firmly on Futakuchi's hips to keep him from bucking.

His friend was strong, it was harder than he thought, but somehow even that pleased him.

_You feel good huh? That's because of me..._

"Oh shit,  _hah_ \--like that," Futakuchi moaned, guiding Terushima's head this time, like a sleeve, controlling every movement. The heat was overwhelming as Terushima stared up at him, pupils blown and fired up with lust and adoration.

_Yeah babe, I'll do whatever you want._

He'd make sure to tell Futakuchi that later, when he asked him to be his boyfriend properly. Yeesh, considering how stereotypical they were, with the childhood friends thing, one would think they'd go in the right order.

They'd never liked doing what was expected though.

When Futakuchi's moans turned to quick, cut up whimpers, his legs hiking up until it rest upon Terushima's shoulder, pulling him closer...Terushima knew he was close.

"H-hey," Futakuchi said, tugging on his hair, and Terushima moaned, loud and obnoxious, but genuine all the same. Fuck, he was going to come so hard. He rutted his hips forward, bringing one hand down to jerk himself off, unconcerned with finesse. "Yuuji, I'm gonna--you should move--"

He could see Futakuchi's abdomen tightened, and Terushima ignored the warning, sinking down as deep as he could go, the pain a small price to pay as Futakuchi froze, hovering at the edge, before warm cum slipped into Terushima's mouth and down his throat.

As expected, Futakuchi gave him a show, thighs trembling, hips jolting upwards as he worked through his orgasm, mouth open in a silent cry.

It was no wonder Terushima came so fast, seeing something like that. He swallowed every drop of Futakuchi he could, pulling back as his own orgasm hit. Some of the cum he couldn't catch stayed on his cheek, and it must've been a sight, because Futakuchi shuttered, eyes trained on Terushima as he watched him fall apart on the floor.

Terushima liked to exaggerate, it was fun, but that was absolutely the  _best_  damn orgasm he'd ever had in his life. His toes curled, and his eyes shut tight, the heat in his gut finding release until he was over-sensitive and boneless.

_Sorry carpet._

Terushima laughed stupidly at his own joke, reaching for a tissue at the bedside as Futakuchi flopped down onto his back.

"Fuck," the brunet mumbled, stretching out, and Terushima watched his form shamelessly as he pulled his pants back up.

"I know, and I know for a fact I'm not even good at that yet," Terushima said, smirking even as Futakuchi glared at him. "Someone's sensi-- _ow_!"

Embroidered pillows were the devil he decided, and they fucking hurt.

"Idiot," Futakuchi threw back, but the fondness in his voice made Terushima grin, pillow bruises forgotten. He felt shyer then, which really made no sense after...yeah. Futakuchi brought that out in him apparently. Lying gently next to his best friend, they didn't speak, facing each other like in their old sleepovers. Their legs hung off the edge, hands too scared to touch.

They were ridiculous, and Terushima loved it.

"But I'm your idiot," Terushima said, but the confidence he tried to carry didn't hold up, fading into something unsure, questioning. "Right?"

He hoped so. He had to know it too, after the confessions, the emotions locked in Futakuchi's eyes...

Yet, part of him was afraid they'd just go back to how they'd always been, dancing around the subject while it screamed at them.

Futakuchi must've felt the same way though, done with avoiding it.

Nodding, the brunet smiled, small and genuine,  _just_  for Terushima. It warmed him to the core. "Somehow I think you were always my idiot."

Terushima knocked a pillow on top of the brunet's head, and Futakuchi laughed, accepting it. They'd both deserved it, deserved each other. They were awesome after all, and no one brought that out for them better than each other.

Terushima closed the gap first, linking their hands together, and wasn't too proud to admit he never wanted to let go.

"Yeah," he whispered, eager for their new beginning. "I think so too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated, and I'll be back with kurotsuki next week for kinktober 3 ;)))
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
